Another Chance
by cjalabrat4
Summary: When Harry and co. entered the Great Hall for their last year (some repeating) they were surprised to see a lack of teachers at the Head Table. Why have strangers taken the empty places on staff? Why are their empty places on the staff? Read to find out why this year no matter the lack of danger will still be crazy. Disclaimer: NOT MINE Warning:possible slash


**Chapter One**

_Challenge: Write a fic where the staff at Hogwarts is made up of Sherlock characters.  
-Sherlock is the DADA Professor  
-Watson is the flying teacher and Quidditch ref.  
-Lestrade is the Transfiguration Professor  
-Molly is the nurse in the Hospital Wing  
-Moriarty teaches Potions  
-Anderson and Donovan are prefects (preferably annoying)  
-Mycroft is the Ministry of Magic they just don't know it._

_**Can be during Harry's years at Hogwarts or with original characters **_

* * *

**Another Chance**

_**Summary: After the Final Battle everything seemed to settle down so Harry and co. decided to return to Hogwarts for their final year. Something was different though. None of the Professors were at the head table except for Headmistress McGonagall. It turns out a potion had been slipped into some of the water in the lake and Peeves decided to douse a few of the teachers in the water. This ended with five grown witches and wizards deaged to two years old and only a week to find replacements. Thank Merlin McGonagall thought fast and sent a letter to an old friend. He promised him and his colleagues would arrive during the Welcoming Feast. Their proteges had already arrived by port key to be sorted but where were the grownups. McGonagall couldn't help but worry about how the new staff members would be accepted and how the seventh and eighth year students she had chosen to watch the deaged professors would accept their duties. "Thank Merlin Bill Weasley will be here to help with everything," McGonagall thought to herself as the students entered the Great Hall. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Dean returned for their final year.**_

_**Characters- Established Pairs (Deaged teachers) Proteges **_

_**Harry - (Snape)  
Hermione - Ron **__**(Charlie Weasley)  
**__**Neville - Luna (Remus)  
**__**Ginny - **__**(**__**Madam**__** Pomfrey)  
**__**Draco - (Madam Hooch)**_

Sherlock Holmes- John Watson  
Mycroft Holmes-Jim Moriarty  
Greg Lestrade- **_Philip _****_Anderson_**  
Molly Hooper- **_Sally Donovan_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Good Evening everyone, I would like to welcome all of you back for a new year here at Hogwarts. As you may have noticed that there are a few seats that are empty up here but that will be resolved momentarily. First I would like to say this year will not be as dangerous as the past few year but it will be different. Since we still need to sort the first years I will explain why in the morning at breakfast.-" Before McGonagall could continue the doors leading into the hall burst open. Every head in the hall jerked towards them to see who was coming. What they saw caused several jaws to drop and even more whispers to break out.

Walking up the center of the Great Hall was a reasonably large group of wizards followed by Hagrid and an unfamiliar witch who were leading the first years. There was a total of four wizards and the witch. At least to Harry they were unfamiliar. Out of pure instinct Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-be-clueless, turned to Hermione for answers. Surprisingly though it was Ron who answered the question he was asking them with his eyes.

"That's John Watson, Harry! And his partner Sherlock Holmes! John Watson was a world renowned chaser until he had to retire early after to many blows from bludgers. He ended up at Saint Mungos where he was treated by Molly Hooper the witch beside Hagrid. When he was released he had to find a place to stay and she recommended her friend Sherlock Holmes who was a top notch Auror back then. Last thing that was heard from them was Watson and Holmes, who started dating soon after they moved in together, are living with Molly Hooper and her husband Jim Moriarty. He's the thin bloke leading the group. Beside him is Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother. I don't know who the last guy is though." After Ron's long explanation he took a deep breath and looked at him best friend and girlfriend who both looked to be in shock. "What, I know things." Hermione looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by the man that Ron didn't recognize.

"Sorry we're late Minerva. Sherlock took forever to get ready." McGonagall just smiled indulgently, a smile all the Gryffindor's were familiar with, and approached the group.

"It's quite alright Greg. Why don't you and your lot take a seat at the Head Table while I sort the first years. Then I can introduce everyone." While the group took their seats among the other teachers, McGonagall had Hagrid bring out the Sorting Hat and his stool to start the sorting.

After each of the four houses had a reasonable amount of nervous eleven year old firsties, McGonagall approached the podium once again and smiled at the crowd of students.

"I'm sure most of you can recognize at least most of our visitors. For those of you who can't, I shall introduce them. First we have my dear friend Greg Lestrade who will be the Transfiguration Professor for this year. Next we have Sherlock Holmes who has graciously took up the DADA position for this year. Sitting next to him is his husband John Watson who will be the Quidditch Referee and Flying teaching for this year. Next we have Nurse Molly Hooper who will be taking over the Hospital Wing this year and Jim Moriarty who will be teaching Potions this year. He is accompanied by his husband Mycroft . I know you all have questions as to why the teachers who were listed on your letters this year are not who we have up here now. All your questions will be answered before classes tomorrow. For now I do think it's time eat." With that the Welcome Feast officially started along with all the gossip about the new teachers.

"I thought Charlie was supposed to teach Transfiguration this year Ron?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as everyone began to load up their plates.

"I did too, I don't know why he didn't tell us about the change. Mum will have a fit when she finds out."

"Maybe he already did but told her to not tell you," Harry suggested. Ron just shrugged. The Golden Trio then decided to wait for tomorrow morning for their questions to be answered.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

It was about two hours before breakfast would start and everyone was still asleep. Except for a few students who were making their way towards the Hospital Wing. What they didn't know was that they weren't alone in their destination or why they were going. Once they all reached the double doors though they realized they weren't the only one to receive notes from the Headmistress courtesy of house elfs.

"So do any of you know why we're here?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Ginny. The Gryffindors shrugged but Draco just looked worried.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he looked at his new friend.

"Uncle Severus wasn't there to welcome the first years. He's always there, even if he misses the feast.

"Maybe that's what this is about!" Hermione exclaimed. "All the missing teachers," she further explained at the confused looks she got. Before any of them could agree with her they noticed the Headmistress coming down the corridor.

"Good morning everyone, if you will follow me into the Hospital Wing I will explain why I woke all of you so early," she said as she pushed the double doors open. Leading them all the way to where Madam Pomfrey's office was. Beside the office door was another door that the students were sure was new. When they approached the new door it was opened from the other side to reveal Nurse Hooper and Professor Holmes who were carrying two toddlers each with another on Holmes's shoulders.

"Hello, it seems Charles has become obsessed with my hair," the awkward looking professor said causing the girls to giggle.

"Well, shall I start explaining now?" McGonagall asked rhetorically before continuing. "As you may have noticed these five children may look familiar to all of you. Before I explain why they are like this I would like to assure all of you that Nurse Hooper is indeed holding Remus Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey while Professor Holmes is holding Severus Snape and Rolanda Hooch while Charles Weasley is on his shoulders. Sadly, last week Peeves decided to drop water balloons on them. The balloons were filled with water from the Great Lake, what Peeves probably wasn't aware of though was that during the Final Battle the lake was contaminated with some find of potion causing the victims of his potion to be deaged to the age of one year. As you can see they are now two. It seems they will be growing a year a week until they reach five years of age after that the rate of aging will accelerated.-"

"Excuse me Professor," Ginny interrupted. "Sorry, But what does this have to do with us?"

"Everything Ms. Weasley. I have, thankfully, been able to find people to fill the empty positions on staff but I couldn't find anyone to look after the teachers while they age." A look of understanding showed up on all of their faces. Ron looked like he was about to protest but Ginny interrupted him.

"I call Charlie!" she yelled getting weird looks from everyone. "What? Better to see your brothers junk then a teachers." Before others could call also call which baby they wanted, McGonagall held up her hands.

"There will be no more calling of children," she said sternly. "I have already chosen who will take care of whom." With that she pulled out a short roll of parchment and began to read.

"Mr Malfoy, I decided it was best that you look after Madam Hooch since I do believe you have experience with taking care of a witch," she began, referring to Draco's last two summers spent watching a muggleborn witch he had rescued from Voldemort. "Mr Weasley, I thought it best to give you and Ms Granger the duty of becoming the guardians of Charlie Weasley. I thought to give Ms Weasley that duty but then thought taking care of Madam Pomfrey will be a better. Next, Mr Longbottom I thought it right for you to take care of Professor Lupin along with Ms Lovegood. Lastly we have Mr. Potter. I know you may object but I think it best if you take care of Professor Snape."

"I don't mind ma'am. So do they have their memories or are they just two year olds?" Harry said sincerely.

"They have all their memories they just seem to act like children at some times. Now I know all of you are in different rooms but I thought it best to move all of you along with Ms Lovegood to dorms near the Ravenclaw common room. All of your things have been moved and Ms Lovegood has been notified and will be waiting for your arrival. This goes against protocol but I have even taken the liberty of giving you, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, and you, Mr Longbottom along with Ms Lovegood rooms to share. Now shall we introduce you to your new wards?" Getting nods all around she beckoned them over to Holmes and Hooper.

"Mr Weasley, Ms Granger here is Charles," she said as she grabbed the toddler from Professor Holmes's shoulders. Hermione accepted the child from McGonagall with a smile.

"Mr Longbottom here is Remus. Surprisingly, when he was deaged his furry problem seems to have disappeared. I don't know if it will reappear when he reaches the physical age of six, the age he was bitten, but I guess we will see." Neville stepped forward kind of nervously but relaxed when he realized he didn't have to take care of Professor Snape. He relaxed even further when Remus practically jumped into his arms.

"Ms Weasley, here is Poppy," McGonagall continued as she handed the seventh year Gryffindor her new ward. "She talks very clearly for a two year old so she may end up lecturing you on what to do. At least she'll try."

"Now Mr Malfoy. I think you need to know Rolanda here has been whining for a broom for the past two days so please keep and eye on her." Draco just smiled slightly at the little girl now in his arms.

"Lastly once again Mr Potter. I'll have you know Severus seems very resigned to his fate of becoming your ward. I decided to give him to you as he ages because your pasts align more than he knows. I hope you understand Mr Potter?" All she got was a grave nod as Harry took Severus into his arms.

"Now, everything you will need for them are in rooms connected you your new ones. As they age the rooms will update with stuff." All of the students nodded but the Headmistress could tell that they were distracted.

"All of you are excused from classes for the day if you need the time. If not please feel free to join your classmates for afternoon classes. If you all will follow me I will show you to your to your new dorms." The students nodded to Nurse Hooper and Professor Holmes before following the Headmistress.

Soon they were in front of a large painting of twin boys. After McGonagall said the password for them all to hear they entered into a common room where they saw Luna waiting.

"Hello," she said in her dreamy voice.

"I'll leave you all to get settled. You may have breakfast in here but I hope to see you all at lunch." With that the Headmistress left the common room.

For a few minutes no body spoke until Draco cleared his throat. "I think it would be best if we all find our rooms and unpack before coming back down here in two hours for breakfast," he said getting nods from everyone before they separated.

When Harry found his room he entered it to find his trunk at the foot of a queen sized bed that was decked out in emerald green with black accents. With a wave of his hand, Harry set all of his things to unpack and be placed in their rightful locations. While they did that Harry settled in the center of his bed with the toddler sized Severus sitting in front of him.

"I know you probably hate me and think the feeling is mutual but the truth is, after the memories I saw in your pensieve in fifth year and the memories you gave me during the final battle. I finally realized everything you've done for me over the years. I don't hate you sir, I respect you way to much for such a juvenile feeling." After Harry stopped talking he looked up to see the toddler with short yet straight hair and dark brown eyes that had yet to reach the shade they turned into in his teen years looking at him with masked eyes. After a minute of nothing but staring the toddler finally crawled closer to the nervous teen and into his lap.

"I na haye you Hawy," he told a shocked boy-who-lived.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I know this is a new story while I have other ones I haven't updated on in a while but I saw this pic on Facebook about Sherlock and his group being members of the Wizarding world and someone wanted a fic about it and I thought I would take the challenge to write one._**


End file.
